Rainbow Lollipops 2 - Scootaloos Revenge
by Rainbow Aviation
Summary: Scotaloo has risen from the depths of hades to exact vengeance on Rainbow Dash, but several obstacles lie in her path.
1. vengance r begin

scotaloo were was in hel, u no, chilin oot. dats wen saten, (da bad guy in hel) cum 2 her and say, "scotalou, in lif, u was jus poni (babi ponei) no u is daemon. go 2 horsevile and kil runer dashing in her penus (cuz rainy diahreah was gay n has cok). so scotalou say "Neigh" (cuz dats wat horse say u dumas wat da fuq u think they was gunna sayed).

saten den made whole in tha ground abuv them (cuz they is in hel) an fiaere rosed frum da deepths of neterlands 2 trow scotalou 2 ponilandville. it war tim 2 fite. it war tim 2 kil. it war tim. 4. vengance. (lik in da title)


	2. sara jesika praker

now dat da ponni (babi ponei) wear in horseland, she new she neded 2 found her bbcaik. da onli 1 she evr lov. her reel siteser, Sarah Jessica Parker. just lik scootingtothelou, sarah was also a horse. so da ponei went 2 brooklyn an got her. den dey went bak (2 ponylandranch) for to find da rainbu ponei. dey new this wud not be ez, cuz rainbow was busy after al da trauma of losin 4 babeis an also she was wanted fo raiping ponis (babei ponies).

dey was decided for to going first going to al her frands place. da first was rarety.


	3. rareti halp da bebi ponei

rarety da ponei was jus workin on her clotes, cuz she was da fashionitsa barista concista(dor), wen 2 horse ponis (1 was babei ponei) walk into stor.

"how I can help u please" rarety she rarety said

"I'm not a horse, guys" sed sarah

"we r luk 4 raining dasher" sayed scooter

"weight. r u not da poni (babei poni) she was rape? u r deed!"

"if I was 2 be deed an stuf how I am here?" retorted scotalou wit a sasi respite

"i do nut nowing, but what I also not know, is where dasher is. maybe pinkie pie know" sed rarite

"ty" sayed scooting lou

"also tel that hoe she owe me moni for bailin her oot of jail wen she was arest for crak"

"ok, I tel her" said scotalou, even tho she kno she rely wil nut cuz scotalou want some crack 2 score.

so den tha horses go 2 pinkie pie house


	4. pinki poner help da bebi ponei

"umg yes giv it 2 me hard" sayed tha pink poner

"u do liking this bb?" sayd dr hoofs "u r filty hore u no"

"yes I do no" she reply

dat wen da peonies cum in tha door

"umg pinki pi fuqing dr hoofs?" dey boff said

"cuz wale pimp daddeh is mi man an he ned moni 2 be dat man"

dr hoofs den cum on all tree of dem bcuz this interruption mak him very erect, den he leeve witout paying.

"pinkie finger, we ned 2 no where is raining bowties" sed scootingtotheloumydarling

"she was in hear five minute ago 2 bye pie. she wunted aple pie 2 giv 2 aplejack. so I did. mr hoof also gav her cream pie."

"okay ty also sarah wanted 2 ask u something"

"You have crack?" sed sarah

"ya" sed pinki

"I'll buy some" sed srah

"ok" sed pinki

so sarah jesika praker buyed the crak and sniffed it. then they leeve for apple farms.


	5. aplejaks is gud cereal

aplejacks are good cereal

applejack was ridin on a lawnmower, mowin da gras 4 poneis to eating wit da plesa. she was swing a ropu, an waerin cowgirl bouts (cuz she a cowgurl). dis is wen ponis cum 2 her.

"I n here" sed saplingjack.

"tel us"

"she is at cloudsdale u dum fagits y tha fuk didn't u go ther first she a fuckin pegasus u stupid peeses of shit il hav u no ur a dumas" sed applejack

"wat u fukin say abut me u lil bitch? il hav u no I graduated top of my clas in hel an I hav ben raped by numorous ponis, an I hav ovr 300 confronted iner demons. I am train in stanism voudou an I am tha top babi poonei in tha entire cheerilier daycare center. u are nothing but a fukin cowgurl fagit bitch 2 me. I wil fukin do absolutly nuthin abut this othr then wlak away cuz I dont ned 2 do anythin else, mark my word mfer. u think u can say that shit? cuz u can. don't think again, fuckr. after this I am guna cal my mom an crai cuz u mak me sad sayin dat shit an den I cal my family al over da ponyville an tel them I crai." sed scotalou

so den dey get on sarah hug nose an fly 2 cloudland.


	6. cloodsdale

"tha clouds, they r bootifull" sed scotalou sensualy wile lokin into da eyes of sarah.

"They're just fucking clouds, and what the fuck are we doing?" sed sarah vry sexualy

"shhhhhh. it r time 4 sex, sarah"

scotalou ran her hoove down sarahs bak, down 2 her anus. she den ram her hoofs in her anus, an it start 2 bled. this is ok cuz tha bloud is for loob. sarah start craing in pleasure, almost as if she r sobin. scotalou then stik her otter hoof in sarahs penis hole, an rip her penis apart. she den trow her down to that ground into hel, cuz no 1 like sarah jesika parker.

scooting then flewyed 2 rainbow dashings old hoose. thar was note. it reed,

"I move 2 otter houes. tha blou 1."

so scooter then flai 2 blou house. she look threw windo an c that rainbow dasher is dere.

she braces hersalf, an open door.


	7. rainbowaids dash is confront

raining dasher is SHOCK wen she c da whorse. this r bcuz she raip an kil her b4 in last stori If u did nut reed it go do that it rly good. she trai 2 open moth, but scotalou shov a didlo in it an tie it 2 her neck so she can nut pul it out. she then tie her down 2 a lavash viktoria chair an start 2 think. "how I can torture her?" she think. she ten go 2 kithen and git the follow;

1 egg

1 buritoe (wit sausage egg bacon jalapenis an peper)

1 nife

1 other nife

1 gitar

den she go bak 2 running blinking an prepar. first, she put 1 nife in her penis houl. rainbow dash trai 2 scream for ice cream but can nut cuz dildo in her troat. then otter nife go in fier 2 make it hot. after very hot, she put it in rainbow dashers buthole. rainbow not scream at dis cuz this r very hot 4 her. (get it cuz hot nife) den scotalou play wither by dream theater cuz that song fukin suck an so do u mike mangini fuk u peasse of shit fuk u 2 drem theater mak more epics jeazus krist u fukin fagits suk a nut. den scotalou boil da eg an eat it, cuz boil egs r relly gud.

scotalou has her vengeance, da cycle r complete, but that was wen da lites went out unexpectdly!


	8. da end (4reel) (not4reel)

satan aparred in tha roum. he say "wow wtf it r drak why it drak?" scotalou not no, she thote that saten did it. so dey went out, serching 4 who did it. dey went to da elektrik compani, who say they cut the powr cuz rainbow dash not pay fo it. so dey kil elektrik company, an go bak 2 house. rainbow dash is was gone!

2 dis day, dey not kno whar she wented. so now, scotalot an saten liv in hel 2gether as gay partners, doin gay things wit eachother.

sarah jesika parker nevr got back to mathew broadick, and he got a wife that was nut fuqin ulgy

aidsbloum is stil ded with aids.

pinki pi sold her soul to waile pimp dadi, and now sexes him al day.

aplejak is stil rly gud cereal. proly my fave. idk tho reeses puffs r gud 2. maybe we just say both r best.

the end.

of part2

or the hole thing

idk

u duno

we wil c

or wil we

(we wil)


End file.
